dg_animefandomcom-20200215-history
Inextinguishable Flame
"Inextinguishable Flame" is the 2nd episode of the Divine Gate anime. Summary For Akane , his father meant the world, so he cannot understand why Aoto would kill his own parents. However, Aoto does not share his story either. The colliding two run into each other later, when a patrol Driver suddenly starts to malfunction. Story Akane dreams of chasing after his father, seeking whatever his father had pursued. Akane wakes up to see Midori who said he was drenched in sweat and Undine who offered to wash off his sweat. He then refused, saying that fire and water would not mix before walking off. As he leave, Midori casts him a worried glance, wondering if he was still concerned about what Aoto had said. A portal opened and Loki stepped out of it, bringing Arthur a cup of tea that he made specially for him. When Arthur asked him for his reason being there, Loki only replied ambiguously and changed the topic to Aoto. Loki voiced out his thoughts and received a glare from Arthur. Telling him that there's no reason to make such a face and that he's interested in what he likes, Loki leaves the room. As Aoto feeds the stray cats near his apartment, Boy K appears to spin words that make Aoto waver again. Boy then disappears when Midori calls out to Aoto. When Akane heard Aoto that he only feeds the cats when he felt like it, he gets into a conflict with him and left the place. Akane chats with Metabon on his way back, saying he doesn't understand Aoto nor the World Council glossing over things. Akane then talks about his father whom he believes that the World Council is lying about his death as they needed him as the Genius of Divine Age. Metabon however exposes him that he was not confident about his father being alive. To that, Akane only told Metabon to shut up. With Midori explaining things to him, Aoto felt that Akane could never understand him. He was however moved by Undine's words about the past not mattering and it is the heart that matters. After Midori and Undine left, Boy K then encourages Aoto to go after Akane, telling him he can't control his heart. On the streets, a young boy went to Akane asking for change. Akane remembered his own words just as he was about to do so and stopped. Just then, Aoto appeared and the young boy went over to his side, asking for bread. Akane and Aoto then got into another conflict until a patrol Driver came by. When the patrol Driver starts to malfunction after Loki flicked his finger and destroy its surrounding, the young boy got scared and seperated from Aoto. The young boy was trapped the building he escaped to when the malfunctioned driver destroyed a part of the building. The nontron got into position and generated a zone after the young boy's father was unable to save him from his past trauma. After Midori entered the zone, Akane passed Aoto his driver to extingush the flames from the destruction. Activating their drivers, Akane and Midori got rid of the malfuctioned patrol driver swiftly while Aoto made rain to extinguish the flames. Back to Aoto's side, Akane saved the young boy. Akane and Aoto encourages the young boy to go back to his father side when he was unwilling. After Boy K talked to him, Aoto recalls his past where his younger brother killed his parents. Tired from work, Arthur left the remaining to Tristan and went to rest. He was then visited by Santa Claus, who passed him the key to Divine Gate. With Aoto joining the Academy, Arthur announced the finding of the key, which made Akane, Midori and Aoto determined to reach the gate. Characters In Order of Appearance Gallery Category:Episodes